degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
De View
De View is a Degrassi: The Next Generation mini. Cast *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Plot The mini starts off with the theme song. The logo is in the middle of the theme song, called De View. Emmas voice appears and says, "I've always wanted to do a show with young women of different backgrounds and views. A sexually confused college freshman with a mean streak." Paige is seen and whips her hair and the words "Paige Michalchuk" are seen over her photo while it is moving. "A conservative cheerleader with an inner sexy bimbo." Darcy is seen smiling, then seems slightly confused, but then smiles again. The words "Darcy Edwards" are over her photo while it is moving. "And the last girl anyone would expect to get pregnant before graduating from High School." Liberty, who is wearing her glasses, takes them off in a pose and then smiles. The words "Liberty Van Zandt" are over her photo while it is moving. "And in a perfect world, I oppose my radical graditudal enviroment despondent as we discuss the so called relevant issues." You then can see Emma looking to the right, and then noticing the camera and smiles. (on purpose.) While Emma is still talking, you can see a photo divided into four, with four pictures of the each group member. Then, a banner of De View is shown 3 times and fades in the white screen quickly, and then it shows the group arguing. Then, you can see De View's audience clapping. Emma says, "Hello, and welcome back to Degrassi's De View where after that segment, we're not gonna talk about Premarital sex, or safe sex, or sex ed in schools, in fact, we're not gonna watch sex at all." Liberty says, "Yeah, unless we want De View to turn into a De cage match between De Host." Darcy responds saying, "All I said that the more you talk about sex, the more you might do it." Paige come backs by saying "And all I said, ha!" Liberty then says to change the topic to fashion. Darcy then suggests to do a audience member makeover. Paige responds saying, "Uh, physician? Heal thy self, turn the other cheek bible girl, and apply some rue she's looking a little pasty now!" The audience then laughs. Emma then says that we should discuss envirolfriendly cosmetics, and says she is wearing dolphin safe cover up. Paige responds saying, "And Emma, speaking of cover up, ENA." Darcy then says what is ENA, and Paige says Eractic Nipple Alert. Darcy responds asking, "Are we even aloud to say that on TV?!" Emma then says to drop the attention from her nippleitus. Paige then says, "Do you want a band aid or something?" then Darcy says why would she need a baindaid, and then Liberty says because they don't have nipple concealer. Darcy then becomes frustrated and says to stop saying the word nipples. Paige then says, "You can get plastic adhesive nipple cover ups, to keep Jack Frost from nippling out your clothes." Emma then asks if they really work, and Paige says "You tell me!" and then shows a part of her shirt under her jacket. Then Darcy reaches the breaking point, and is tired of this and decides to leave De View. The audience cheers and one person says "You go sister!" and Paige waves to her in a sarcastic manner. Manny then pops into De View and says she is perfectly comfortable talking about her nipples. Liberty then says, "Of course you are." Emma then says, "Well great! Well, when we get back we will introduce you to our new co-host after this commercial." Manny then shakes hands with her new fellow co-host members and tells them her name. Trivia * Emma was wearing the same outfit at the party when J.T. was killed. (see right photo) *Behind Emma and Liberty is Jimmy's painting of Ellie from Redemption Song. Gallery ELNelsonZandt.PNG DVTable.PNG DVMembers.PNG ENelson.PNG LVZandt.PNG DEdwards.PNG PMichalchuk.PNG Emma&LibertyDeView.PNG DeViewLogo.png Video Alternate Versions *Here on Youtube *Here on DailyMotion Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 6